Forgotten Love
by CloudLuvSephiroth
Summary: When two of the most unlikly meet...after the long battle aginst sephiroth, the group settles down then splits. another thrreat to the planit arouses and AVALANCH is back in action! the group re-untites! The strange thing is..Cloud seemes to feel differen
1. Summary

When two of the most unlikly meet...after the long battle aginst sephiroth, the group settles down then splits. another thrreat to the planit arouses and AVALANCH is back in action! the group re-untites! The strange thing is..Cloud seemes to feel differently. His dreams become foggy and the memeories of sephiroth come even more.


	2. New meeting

Cloud gazed at the sky at 3:00am. He was being forced to go to school by his mother Shibayasha. Oh yeah. There from the Feudal Era Japan. Shibayash is the twin sister of Inuyasha and we all know that story. They were in Kagome's time at the moment and they planned to stay there for a while. Cloud had woken up early because of a dream. Now he staired outside at the glimmering stars. He remembered his past. He shook his head and looked at the clock. It was now 5:30am. He had spaced off for a while. He got dressed in the uniform that the school had provided for him. He slumpped down the stairs and sat at the table. Suki looked at him and smiled. "Breakfast?" she asked the groggy Cloud. Cloud slowly nodded. Suki put rice in front of him and Cloud slowly ate it. Suki smiled as Cloud walked out of the door. He took one glance at his motercycle and smiled. He grabbed his helmet, threw it on, hopped on it and drove away. He arrived at school. He hid his bike and walked in. He passed through all his classes and headded to lunch. Cloud hated lunch. He was always alone. He never really felt like eating so he just sat there staring into space. Normaly in the feudal era he had a pretty good aditude, but in Kagome's era then well...he actualy _HAD_ and aditude. he seemed to hate everyone. He was an outcast at school, he didnt even fit in with the outcasts. He always ended up sitting next to a group of girls at school that he especialy hatted. The cheerleaders.

"I know, like, that is so unfair." he heard them mutter. Thier probobly dissgusing weither someone scuffed their nails after they got out of a salon. He shook his head.

"Whats the point? With cheerleading?" he said. They went silent and glared at him.

"Why would you care?" said one girl. Obviously the "Leader".

"I mean, dont the crowds cheer anyways?" He said in a dull tone. They staired at him. They knew he was right. The leader stood up.

"Your just a stupid Goth who dosent know anything!" he staired for a moment and laughed.

"Ok, ok, ok...if your gonna insult me do it right! For one, Im not a "Goth", and for another, i know alot more than you do." he said still laughing.

"Fine, come on girls!' she stormed off. Some of the other girls followed right away. But one stayed behind. She looked over and noticed Cloud gazing at her. She quickly stood up and followed her friends. Some how Cloud saw that she wasnt to happy about them. he bell rang that ment lunch was over. he sulked into ClassB. English was one of his least favorite calsses. He already knew how to speak it fluently. He pulled out a peice of paper. he began to write:

I've been watching you a while

since you walked

into my life

monday morning

when first

i heard you speak to me

i was too shy to let you know

much to scared

to let my feelings show

but you sheilded me

and that

was the begining

now at last we can talk

in another way

and though i try

i love you

is just so hard to say

if i only could be strong

and say the words i feel

my beating heart

begins to race

when i turn

to see your face

i remember that sweet dream

wich you talked to me

i wanted juast to be your future

we could make my dream come true

then u smiled at me

and that was the beginig

now at last we can talk

in another way

and though i try

i love you

is just so hard to say

if i only could be strong

and say the words i feel

to new roads

my feet now walk

tell me if

you love me now

i have so much i want to ask you

but now the chance is gone

find your picture

it is fading

in my heart

the memry stays

always right

your always smileing

and i will hold you forever...

He obviouly didnt see the teacher standing in front of him. he looked up. he smiled as if to say im innocent."Yes sensei?" he said shrinking into his chair.

"Now, that youve finaly paid attantion, what is the english word for Kurai?" she said.

"Dark?" he nswered.

"Hikairi?"

"Light." he answered.

"Good, you can tell the difference from night and day." she said slaping his hand with the ruler. He drew back his hand to look at the mark. He noticed that she cut his knucle a small bit. no matter, as long as his mother didnt see it. He glared at her. This was the only teacher that he really had a problem with. He never really liked her. After class was over he walked to the bus. He got on and sat in the back away from everyone. He looked at his knuckles. They were bleeding. This would be hard to hide.


End file.
